Our first love story
by dinojino
Summary: Two members in the group got cheated by the members just to only making them wanting to get out but slowly when they start to fall in love the hurdles in front of them are getting more visible. Main pairing UmixMaki
1. Game start

"Nico-chan why are we having club meeting?"

"Club meeting? No! As the president of Idol Research Club President, today's meeting is only for members of μ's." After Nico had said finished Eli and Nozomi had stand beside Nico. "Actually after winning Love Live the three of us did some thinking about μ's breaking up, so we decided that μ's would break up after our graduation in this way we can make more memories while we can when we're in μ's" Eli had calmly explained to her juniors. "If it's just spending time as μ's why are we having a meeting?"

"As usual so sharp Umi-chan, just like what Eli-cchi had said about spending time as μ's. We, the third years wanted to hang out more, which means you girls don't come! So we took the initiative to group you girls- Honoka-Kotori, Umi-Maki, Hanayo-Rin." Nozomi had finished what she had to say. " I don't understand why are you even doing this?" Maki had finally voiced out her thoughts. "I supposed we should explain more about this, it's our last wish in μ's…"

"… to act like a campus"

"WHAT?!"

"Eli-cchi, Nico-cchi maybe it's time for us to leave" Nozomi had ignored their protest and dragged Eli and Nico out. "So what should we do now, Honoka?" All of them waited for Honoka to give them a reply. "Let's do it! I mean if it's their final wish, we should finished it"

"Kayo-chin we should also do it too nya~" Honoka and Rin had already been fired up. "There's no way I'm doing this especially not with….Maki!" Umi decided that it was too shameless for her to do. "Umi-chan a warrior never gives up, so fight da-yo!" Then Honoka took Kotori with her and Rin had dragged Hanayo out. "I'm leaving…for Kyudo" Maki didn't even look at Umi when she left.

"These two is the most troublesome one "


	2. Before our decision

"Mou, why is there so many documents to arrange? Where's Umi-chan?" Honoka has given up before she started doing it. "Honoka-chan, Umi-chan has kyudo practice so she would come at a latter timing." Kotori had prepared tea for Honoka to calm her down and start to help her with sorting documents. "Oh I almost forgot she's in kyudo club too….Maki-chan how long have you been standing there?"

"Not very long… where's Um?"

"Sorry for being late Honoka…? Why are you here Maki?" Umi had rushed over once her practice is over but was surprised to see Maki in Student Council's room. "I need to hae a word with you PRIVATELY." Maki emphasized the word privately hope Honoka and Kotori would understand the situation. "I understand but after I finished my duties."

"But… Fine, just come to this address when you're done" Maki knew how responsible Umi is, and decided to respect her decision. "I wonder what Maki-chan wanted to tell you?"

"Honoka-chan maybe is because of the couple game, since there's no way Umi-chan would want to do it" Kotori stating a matter of fact. "Umi-chan! It's not good to give up before you try, even if you're shy. Give yourself and Maki-chan a chance." Honoka had lectured Umi for the first time with such wise words. "Honoka….. Then what should I do?" Umi was impressed by Honoka's sudden wisdom. "Easy as A, we'll stay here and help you sort out the documents while you find Maki-chan, no buts!" Honoka and Kotori had pushed Umi out of the Student Council's room. When arriving at Maki's house, Umi was rather calm as she could estimate how big her house is compared to the vacation house. Her mum recognized Umi and invited her but it was also the start of trouble when she excused herself to the toilet and used the keys she was given to open the door when it was locked.

'Click'

"Mama?" Maki was wondering who had unlocked the door.

"Aahhhh!"

"Aahhh!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"


	3. Our decision

"Maki I'm very sorry!" Umi had been kneeling in front of Maki for 10 minutes, as she didn't know how to resolve the current problem. "I-It's ok...but did you see what you shouldn't have seen?" Maki couldn't helped at blushing at her own question. "I'm afraid so, but what exactly do you want to tell me?" Umi sensed the atmosphere has gotten into more intense so she tried to change the topic, plus she was getting redder thinking about just now a naked Maki right before her eyes. "About the couple game...I was wondering whether are you doing it or not?"

"No. There's no reason for me to do it but there's reason for me to reject it because I can't act like a couple with you when there's a lot thing I need to know about you." At first Maki was shocked by Umi's decision but after hearing what she had said, she found it reasonable and she found out she was like Umi. "Then we shall use this time to understand each other better."

"I like this idea, we can try to do this. It's getting late and I should head home before it's getting dark" Maki had escort Umi down the stairs but was intercept by her mum. "It's getting late, why don't you've dinner with us before heading home?" Mrs Nishikino's kindness was making Umi hard to reject it. Umi had not been able to eat peacefully as she thought she's the extra one in this household. "Sonoda-san, I've a question for you" Umi was startled by Maki's mum voice and nearly dropped her chopsticks. "Umi would be fine Mrs Nishikino, the question is?"

"I heard you're dating my daughter is that true?" Both of them nearly got choked by the question. "Pardon me for asking but told you this?" Umi had totally no idea with the sudden accusation. "It was one of your friend Tojo-san, told me that Maki is bringing someone home today." Both of them silently knew that Nozomi had plan all this without them knowing. "Mama you could have ask me privately and not so openly, plus how can you believe such lies?"

"Two reason: one- you would've lie to me and two-your reaction would be like how you're now" Maki don't understand how would her mum believed that she and Umi is dating. "Mrs Nishikino thank you for the dinner and concern of our relationship, but we're still in the stage of knowing each other better. Would you mind if I were to bring Maki out somewhere tomorrow?"

"Not at all, since I know you would be able to take care of her. Maki you've to escort our guest out"

"Yes mama"

"Sorry for that ruckus just now, but are we going out tomorrow?" When both of them were out of sight, Maki felt bad to let Umi see she was talking back to her mum. "I'll see you tomorrow after school then."


	4. Knowing the truth

"What are both of you doing?" When Eli arrived at their 'secret' place after school had saw Nozomi and Nico looking at something. "Planning our next step based on Nozomi's prediction, Nico" Nico was so engrossed that she didn't even bothered looking at Eli. "Seriously you guys have taken this way too far, originally was just wanting them to bring out their real self but now it's like you want them to be together?" Both of them looked at Eli and nodded their head to show that that's their real intention." Knowing you must have done something you shouldn't have done right? Y-"

"Eli-chan! You got to help me to think of an idea!"

"Honoka? Both of you shouldn't be here and what if Maki or Umi saw you coming?"

"Nico-chan, Maki-chan is still having lesson and Umi-chan is having some problem that's why we're here!"

At the same time

"Is my question too hard for Honoka and Kotori to answer? I just wanted them to give me suggestion where I can bring Maki to, she like tomatoes so maybe somewhere with tomatoes? I think I'll just do some research before she comes." Before Umi knows it, she started to care more for Maki maybe even more than for Honoka and Kotori.

Back to them

"What? A place where she could bring Maki go? Isn't it simple, just bring her to...NicoNicoNii~"Nico had tried to say a place but she didn't know where so she ended up showing her signature phrase. "Nozomi you've to stop them now, if not when your plan works both of them will get hurt." Eli had pleaded Nozomi not to take things too far. "Then let's tell Umi-chan the truth, since this matter has got to do with them, isn't it the best way to resolve it?"

"An Italian restaurant huh? May- what's with your expression?" Umi was startled by the six of them sudden appearance. "Umi listen to what we're going to say, then you can speak ok?" Eli had made Umi promised beforehand because she knew what Umi could do. "Umi-chan, actually this couple game's only players are you and Maki-chan. Which means whatever had happened is going according to our plan. Although we're trying to make you guys into a couple, but look at the bright side now you know it then you can do it right?"

"NO! You've take things too far already! Telling Maki's mother that we're dating is something both of us had thought of you Nozomi would do already. But you people had made us look like a fool! Somewhere in Maki's heart, is still a naive girl and you want me to tell her all this is a scam? The seven of you lie to us! I-"

"Why is Umi shouting at you girls?" The first year had finished class but to only hear an angry Umi shouting and the rest saying nothing. "It's nothing serious, it's just a meeting where they suggest where we could go. Thankfully, Nozomi had told me that there's an Italian restaurant we could go have our meal, why don't we go first?" Umi had took Maki's hands and left Student Council Room."Ano...what happened?"

"Umi knows..."


	5. Our first time

Umi had brought the unsuspecting Maki for a lunch date before she suspects anything. "Umi, why didn't you order anything?" Even though Maki was really enjoying her food full with her favourite tomatoes but she knew she had to ask Umi after all she's the one that brought her there." I'm not that hungry and tomatoes aren't my favourite even." Maki knew there was something wrong with Umi today, and she's trying to think of a way to cheer her up. "Umi, say ah~"

"Umi-chan knows?" Rin and Hanayo didn't understand what Eli had said. "Umi knows our plan and everything else, she's pretty upset that we lie about the six of you are in the game. If she intend to tell Maki, then what we actually had plan for would be all gone to waste." Nico had take her time to explain to them. "Let's just wait for Umi to cool down a bit then we'll try to talk to her again, for now keep your plans on hold first. That means both of you don't do anything extra." Eli had warned Nozomi and Nico before they start planning again.

"M-Maki...what are you doing?" Umi was startled her Maki's sudden action. "My hand is getting sore already, faster~"Maki had for once act cute in front of her, surprising Umi had took the bait and ate the food Maki had feed her with. But she didn't knew actually had a plan in her mind. "It's good to know that you still have the appetite to eat." While Umi trying to suck the spaghetti noodles right into her mouth, Maki had deliberately chose the one that Umi was sucking and start sucking too. Before Umi knows what's Maki is trying to do, the strand of noodle they were eating were left with only a inch. When Umi try to back down, Maki had forcefully went forward and took Umi's first kiss.

"I've to admit that it was the right choice in coming here." Maki now grinning to herself, seeing Umi is now how she is when she feels shy. "M-Maki...maybe we should leave...people are looking at us now!" Umi had whispered to Maki as her face is getting redder every second has pass. "Then let's go!" Maki had pulled Umi out of the restaurant after footing the bill. "Maki! What's wrong with you today? You look different from the Maki I know!"

"Aren't you the same? Looking like you've some trouble and can't tell anyone, I just wanted to make you feel better!" Feeling touch by this little things Maki had done for her, Umi felt that she had wronged her and decided to chase after Maki. "Maki...I'm very sorry just now for my actions, can you forgive me?" Umi had felt a feeling that she never once felt it. "Forgive you? Sure! But I want something in exchange."

"What do you want?"

"A kiss~"


	6. hidden jealousy

"Didn't know you've such a strength hidden in you." Both of them left the restaurant with a red mark on Umi's head. "I'm just doing right before your sleeping talking disturb other patrons." Maki had told Umi the whole story why she had flicked her. "I admit that I'm in the wrong that failing to wake even with your multiple times of calling me and I deserve this , but I had a weird dream which I couldn't differentiate reality and dream."

"Although I don't know what dream is it but I'm not someone that so petty to get angry just because you couldn't hear my wake up call." Umi was thankful that Maki didn't even asked what was her dream about but she wouldn't want to recall it too, because she herself knew it was quite an embarrassing dream for her. "In any case, since I brought you out I've to send you home. So you can go home and have an early rest when we still have school tomorrow." Umi didn't know that her small action like this had touched Maki because no one had cared for like this. "S-Sure." Maki could hardly speak after feeling touched. "You're so quiet, is there something wrong?"

"N-Nothing is just that you seems to be so good in caring for others with different ways, do you always send others home?" Maki was startled that she was jealous that Umi had done things like this for others. "WHAT?! Nononono! Don't misunderstood me about this. This is the first time sending someone home personally and I never thought the person would be you. To be honest, it's very weird for a girl to send another girl home." Umi had doubts why Maki had asked such questions but Maki on the other hand was getting angry that Umi wanted to send someone else home but not her. "You sounded so confidently that it makes me wonder whether did you done it before."

"If I were to count, ever since Honoka and Kotori became friends. We send each other home, but most of the time we would go to Honoka's house." Listening to what Umi had said had made Maki couldn't contained her jealous anymore and luckily for her, they reached her house and she just went straight in." Before Umi knew what had happened next Maki had went in to her house. "Did I say something wrong? Then see you tomorrow then." Umi didn't understand what the situation is about, so she talked to the gate before she left. But there was someone watching them the whole time.

"Maki...who is she?"

"Umi-chan knows nya? What should we do then?" All of them couldn't think of a solution to it. "Even though Umi-chan was very angry with us but with her calm personality, she wouldn't act rashly and tell Maki-chan about it." Nozomi had told them about her opinion about this."Then we'll talk to Umi-chan again tomorrow again. Fight da-yo!"


	7. Continuation

It was a pleasant day where the weather is just nice for everyone to have fun but somewhere is having lightening everywhere. Although it can't be seen by human naked eyes, but it could be sense in somewhere in a school. Someone has an dark aura around her and she seems to be trying to shoot laser through her eyes. Who would it be? Of course it's Nishikino Maki who had been told about the truth of what she been through for a week.

"So Umi you know this too right?" Even though Nozomi had somehow predicted Umi wouldn't tell Maki about this but she never thought Umi would brought in Maki and let her found out the truth herself. "I knew on the day we went out but before we could resolve this problem, you came and I had to bring you out to prevent you from knowing. I'm not blaming you or anyone about this but hope you could calm down for a while and think of a reason to not continue this game." Everyone knew that once they knew the truth they would not want to continue to be played by them. "Umi-chan, why can't you just endured three more weeks?"

"Honoka...because there's no reason for me to continue."

"There is! I-I mean just because we know the truth doesn't mean we have to quit it, we could endure for another three weeks just to stop them for keep pleading us to continue it. Although I still don't understand the objective about this game." Somehow Maki wanted to spend more time with Umi to the extend she had shouted to get their attention. "Nico-cchi, Eli-cchi, Maki-chan is starting to feel the letter 'L' in her heart already, plus things are getting more fun isn't it?" The third-years had been keeping silent to observe how would things go. "Nozomi...but seeing Maki starting to change was worth it, I just hope Umi would do some little changing in herself too." Eli was like a big sister in μ's, she care for each and every one of them. That's why she agreed in helping Nozomi and Nico's plan. "Yeah! Now we can do it boldly, so they would know what can the third-years do Nico~!"

"Maki, are you sure? Because we're going to be played by them, it would maybe never end." Umi worried because Maki rash decision may end up a bad ending for them. "Of course. " Maki was very confident of her answer that Umi had no choice but to follow her. "Before I forget something, I've something to tell you girls maybe Honoka knows too." Eli had just remembered something she was suppose to tell them. "Huh? Something I know too?"

"Arisa and Yukiho had ended school earlier so they wanted to hang out with us, so they should be coming any time now." Eli then realised Yukiho didn't tell Honoka such things. "Yeah! We can lots of fun today nya~ Right kayo-chin?" Rin was excited at the words 'hang out' thinking what could they do together. "Rin-chan...you're right maybe for once we should have some fun."

"Onee-chan!"


	8. Rival?

"Arisa?"

"Neh onee-chan?"

"Mind letting Umi's(my) hand go?" Both Eli and Umi asked in unisonto make Arisa to stop clinging onto Umi's hand. "Ok..."Umi had saw the sad face Arisa is going to give her like the first time they saw each other, Umi immediately gave up and let her cling onto her hand. Everyone in μ's were laughing at how Umi flustered over Arisa's sad face but someone was getting grumpy because of that too. "Arisa...gomen Umi but nevertheless let's go." Umi was being dragged by Arisa and Maki was just being her. Since it was lunch hour that's means they were having lunch first at the fast food restaurant when μ's always gathered, it was the only time Umi could escape from Arisa's clutches. "Gomen Umi, I didn't know Arisa would be that happy to see and cling onto you."

"Eli, it's fine actually. Arisa is just like my younger sister, so I care for her like you do" Umi assured Eli to stop her being so guilty. "What if Arisa 'LIKES' you?" Nozomi had asked Umi a question that she never thought of it. "WHAT?!" Both Eli and Umi had to whisper as they were queuing to buy their food before they got chased out. "Eli, this isn't happening right? I've a handful of things already, so I can't let Arisa join in to add on you know?" Umi shivered at thought of it. "Nozomi, stop saying such things and scared us like that. I'm very worried that what if that's true." It was their turn and all of them focused on what to buy instead. " Itadakimasu~" Everyone had started digging in their food, Umi then realised Arisa was the only one eating. She then pushed her tray in front of Arisa and let her have it. "Onee-chan! You should be more like Umi-onee-chan and only care for yourself"

"Yukiho, I bought the food myself why would I share with you?" When it comes to food Honoka never back down. "You too should quiet down you know that we ain't the only people here." After saying this Maki had try to accidentally pushed her tray towards Umi and let her have her food, everyone saw what she had done just when Umi wanted to reach it Arisa strikes again. "Umi onee-chan, we can shared this burger and it's fine." The fact that the situation Umi was in, had force her to be in a difficult position. "Arisa, the juice from the burger will spill once I split into half. So you can have this tray of food, I'll just shared with Maki." Umi had gestured Eli to switch with her, so she can sit with Maki and shared their food. "Maki had won this battle huh?" Other than those three the rest nodded their head even Eli, now Arisa is glaring at Maki who had allowed her food to be share with Umi. "Where are we going next nya~?" Rin had managed to let everyone's attention to be on her."We can go to a photo booth to commemorate today's outing!" Honoka had thought of taking photo just like their last trip, but Arisa who's just like Eli who had never visit photo booth until μ's had went there didn't know what's a photo booth.

"Harasho~ I didn't know Japan had such place" Arisa was amazed by the place without her knowing, μ's had freed Umi and they had to discuss about the position to take photo. Eli had show Arisa around to make sure her attention was somewhere else.

To be continue(to lazy to continue)


	9. Continuation(1)

"Yesterday was such an eventful day isn't it, Kotori-chan?" μ's members had gathered like what they do usually. "Gomen, I didn't know Arisa had this feelings towards Umi and caused all this..."

Flashback

"Arisa...do you like Umi as a...lover?" Eli knew that it was a chance for her to ask her sister this kind of question out of the members sight. "Onee-chan, I really like Umi onee-chan but I know she doesn't like me, so the only way to get her to look at me is to catch her attention." Eli started to worry that μ's would tried to stop her and fasten the speed to make Umi and Maki a couple. "Arisa why not let's rejoin them and take a picture?" Arisa had nodded her head as the sisters had rejoin the group and they had made Arisa and Yukiho stand in the first row. Then follow by the second years, first years then the third years but after they had their photo taken and edited, Arisa had pulled Umi to another booth to take another one much to her displeased that she wasn't next to Umi. Despite of Umi's multiple S.O.S call, none of them moved because they knew there was nothing they could so they allowed Arisa to do this once. But Maki had hit her tolerance max already and she knew she couldn't stop herself from being jealous of Arisa doing such things to Umi. She knew all her jealous had only one answer-she's in love with her but given her personality she could only watched all the actions.

"How could you girls do this to me?" Umi had been tamed by Honoka and Kotori before she gets angry and the rest explained that things happened too quickly and they had slow reaction. "Maki onee-chan, if you're not going to tell Umi onee-chan you like her. I'm going to make her mine." Arisa had whispered softly to Maki but it got to Nico and Nozomi's ears too. "Looks like you've competition already Maki-chan, didn't know Umi-chan has a market too. Stop lying to yourself, ya know?" Nico had teased her a bit and Nozomi had advised her on her feelings towards such stuff. "I'm not lying...I just can't tell her such stuff myself..." Maki had ended the conversation by turning her away. "Everyone should be tired already why not let's head home first?"

"It's still early isn't it? Why not let's hang out more?" Honoka and Rin refused to go home. "Honoka, there's school tomorrow you know right?" Honoka had forgot about school when she's having fun. "Umi onee-chan?" Arisa had wanted to tell something to Umi. "What is it Arisa?" Umi didn't understand why Arisa wanted to say. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry and thank you for today too." Arisa had tip-toe and gave Umi a kiss on her cheek which reddened her face within seconds, everyone was shocked by Arisa sudden action but started laughing when they saw Umi's red face. Maki was angry that Umi say anything or even scold Arisa for doing such stuff and left for home

End of flashback

"Didn't know that Arisa could do such bold things unlike Eli who doesn't does such stuff to us" Eli's face turn red when Nico said such things. "Nico don't say such things you would corrupt Rin and Hanayo's mind...eh?" Eli had chided on Nico but she found out someone was missing. "Eli-chan, you also find someone missing right?" All of them started counting the number of people present. "Umi and Maki!"

"Kyudo sudden practice took longer than I thought it would" Umi was rushing to the clubroom and she heard music coming from Music Room and took a detour towards there thinking μ's had gathered there. "There's only Maki in there but she seems trouble and the music she had played seems pretty sad to me" Umi stood outside listening to Maki playing music but she felt that only sadness has came out from there. "Maki, why aren't you in the clubroom?" Umi had walk into the Music Room and startled Maki who was in her thoughts. "I'm not going in today or rather to say I'm not going in anymore." Maki had push Umi aside to walk out of the room but Umi saw something was on the floor. "Resignation form...Nishikino Maki!" Umi had chased after Maki who had just step out of the gate. "Maki! Why...are..you resigning from the club?" Umi who was catching her breath didn't want to waste time in catching breath and asking questions so she did two things at the same time. "I don't think I need to tell you why or even explain to why am I doing all this to you."

"But...why...all this time spending together was it just nothing to you?" Umi didn't understand why her tears came out of her eyes. "I...just leave me alone!" Maki had ran away and ran as far as she could go because she didn't want Umi to see her cry nor she want to see Umi cry too. "All this time in μ's is very important to me and you're the most important one but I've to let go everything."

"Honoka..."


	10. Leaving?

"Umi-chan?" The rest of μ's members had no idea why Umi had teary eyes when she came and why was she crying so sadly on Honoka and Kotori's shoulder. "Honoka...Maki...had decided to leave μ's and I can't...stop her!" Umi had braced herselfto tell them what happened but she just couldn't stopped herself from crying. "That girl finally has gone nuts and quit, I thought she never do such reckless things." Nico was burning with anger that μ's was finally tearing up. "Nico, that's no way to say about people especially your friend. Why not let us find her tomorrow after school so we could know what exactly is the problem." All of them agree that it was a better way to handle the current situation. "Then let us go home and think of ways to convince Maki not to quit." Everyone went back their home but Umi knew there was some reason to what Maki is doing now but she just couldn't just what it is, to her tomorrow was another practice for her kyudo competition.

"Maki-chan where are you going nya?" Rin had tried to stop her from leaving. "Home." It was just what she had said. "Maki-chan, why did you want to leave μ's? Are you unhappy in μ's?" Maki couldn't tell Hanayo that what was her real reason of leaving. "Are you intend of not telling us the real reason why you want to quit?" The μ's members had gathered in the year one class. "I've my personal reason of doing this and I've told Umi...about this so stop bothering me." Maki's face fell when she didn't see Umi around and had left the classroom despite being blocked of not able to easily get out. "Maki-chan, do you know you've ruined Umi-chan chances of winning?" Maki couldn't understand what Nozomi was talking about but Nozomi had dragged Maki to the kyudo club. But she saw Umi had been missing her targets and she knew that competition was just around the corner but because of yesterday, she was feeling down.

"Just to let you know Umi-chan had cried for your leaving, someone like her who had been raised traditionally had shown such feelings for someone is rare. The best part is that she has kyudo competition in this coming week and yet she has to be bothered by your leaving. μ's was created by the second years and they would obviously be the saddest to see μ's break apart." Nozomi had left to let Maki think about what she had said. "I was forced to do it...but what can I do?" Maki knew there was no way that would stop her from leaving μ's. "Umi-chan!" Maki knew it was Honoka shouting and quickly ran away before Umi had turn her head and saw her. "Why is everyone here?"

"Nozomi-chan told us that you're here practicing for your archery skills but the reason we're here is to go to Maki's house and asked her not to leave μ's." Honoka and Kotori had dragged Umi to change into her uniform. When they arrived, they were only greeted by a man with specs."

"What honour can I do for you girls?"


	11. A misunderstanding afterall

Before anyone of them could say anything, Maki had came out of her room to find out who's the guest. "Nishikino-san I'm sorry that we intruded in to disturb your peace but there are things that we think should settle it before everything becomes too late." Maki's father was shock to see how could Umi be so politeful to him even if they had met only for the first time. "You reminded me of a friend who's also as polite as you, before I side track anymore what was the issue about?" μ's members decided that it was best for Umi to solve it herself since she's the only one clear about what happened. "Regarding Maki's leaving μ's."

"I thought it was something bigger, I was thinking of making Maki leaving the club but after my wife discuss, we thought it was better to test your friendship with each other. We wanted to know whether Maki had really make friends in high school but if she's someone going to be a doctor, I can't let her fool around." Maki had kneel down to beg her father to let her continue what she's doing now. "It does seems like we are fooling around but the fact that we are not, Maki's music had let the nine of us come together and enjoy singing with one another. At first it was just saving the school but as time pass by we start to enjoy singing as much as we like our school, I'm not stopping Maki in becoming a doctor but I think Maki had the right to enjoy what she like to do while pursuing in becoming a doctor."

"I finally know why Maki had been in a happy mood for some time because she had friends that understand her, but you need to know I had to use her leaving to check whether did she make real friends and it was tiring to do such stuff." Maki's father finally tell them the truth about everything. "Papa, so I can continue to do what I like to do?" Maki was the first to speak. "Yes your friend there has quite persuade me to let you continue." Maki had almost immediately went to send her friends to the main door. "Where's Umi?"

"Now Umi is your priority?" Eli had start to tease Maki who's as red as a tomato. "Umi-chan is very busy nowadays, she has kyudo competition after the second years' cultural festival which everything would all happened in the same week. So Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan and Umi-chan might not accompany us for sometime but you can find you if you want." Nozomi had explained the disappearance of the second years. "I'll just see you girls in school, bye."

"As usual a shy girl huh?"

"Let's just go"

"Nya!"

Few days after that little incident

"Honoka!"


	12. Chaos before the festival

"Is it just me or Umi is really angry with Honoka?" Everyone who came to the clubroom was confused by the given situation, too confused until the question is being ignored. "Umi-chan, I told you it could be done." Honoka as usual would be scolded by Umi. "Honoka I'm angry at you for saying the costume would be done by tomorrow but what anger me is - Kotori is in there making the costume and you're here eating bread again!" Finally everyone understand the situation. "Wait? Kotori is doing costumes for the entire class and you need to give it to everyone by tomorrow?"

"Yes Eli"

"Honoka care explaining?"

"I'm sorry!" Seeing Honoka cry, Umi was the first to rush to her and pacific her. "Honoka listen to what I'm going to say. I'm very sorry for scolding with a very loud voice but Kotori is there working hard in order for our class to have a successful event in three days. So I need you to help her, whichever way you need. I've things to do so please do whatever you can to help her." Umi had to soften her tone in order to make a crying Honoka to listen to her. "Ok!"

"Umi, I think the only one who keeps Honoka in check would only be you. Actually what would your class be doing for cultural festival that would need costume." Umi could only sighed with no words out of her mouth. "Honoka had suggested doing maid cafe and somehow she managed to convince the class to do it too, at first we had to make a costume for the whole class but further the discussion we thought it was best that half the girls would be cooks and the rest would be wearing the costume. But many problems arise after that and I problem was Kotori was the only one who knew how to make clothes, so I had to make Honoka helped Kotori."

"Umi-chan, don't worry too much nya~ You still have us to help, with our help we should be done by today." Rin had to cheer Umi before she had gone into a slump. "Rin is right about that, with Student Council stuff and your kyudo competition coming next you should go to things that are more important. Even though you want to help Kotori but there's eight of us here and we would get things done why not you settle the paperwork? I heard it has been piling up." Eli had assured Umi so she could do her own things. "Thanks Eli!" Umi had ran out of sight very soon. "Maki-chan we don't have a day to stand there and look at the door, let's start helping shall we?" Maki had felt Umi was avoiding her after that incident, they haven't spoke a word after that


	13. Our first little confession

"Sonoda Umi, calm your mind so you can- who would message me at this time? Nozomi?"

'Maki-chan just left the clubroom but I think she went to find you because her bag is still with us, have a nice time chatting '

"This Nozomi always has something up to her sleeves but I've been avoiding her maybe after talking to her, I could focus better." Umi admitted that maybe she couldn't focused due to numerous matters in her head at the moment, at this time Maki tried to not look sneaky near kyudo club. "Nishikino Maki what are you doing?" Of course, Umi saw whatever she's going to do that's why she was startled. "I-I was you know? Going somewhere, I mean…. I mean to find you." Umi found an embarrassing of Maki was very amusing to her. "Why not let's get a drink why you calm down and say your sentences properly?" Maki nodded and follow Umi, afterwards they found a empty bench and sat there and silence for 5 minutes. "Umi, I believe that we got to talk about us I mean the relation between us. After that incident of me nearly leaving μ's had greatly changed our distance." Umi didn't show any reaction regarding what Maki had said. "So you found out already, I had to avoid giving myself some space to think what we are doing now. There are times I think we are in a relationship but there are times I think we are in an on-off relationship because of the plan they had, so I think is best that we end this now so everything would be back to normal isn't it?"

"So you want everything to return to normal? There's no way it would return as it was already! Don't you realize both of us had change already? You started to blush lesser than usual and you got a little more confidence in a relationship more and I… finally got someone to share things with me." Umi done some reflection on herself, she didn't blush when she's talking about coupling stuff and she had been acting as the one who's wearing pants in the relationship. "Maki I know what's your point is but the thing is they created to make us having those feelings for each other but what's the point continuing when we don't have it? I-Arisa? You want to talk to me about something? I-"

"Arisa, this Maki and Umi is not available to talk to you now." Maki had snatched away the phone to end the call. "Maki that's very rude of you to do this, we may have not ended this conversation but that does not give you the right to do this." Umi didn't understand why Maki was doing this to Arisa or her phone. "Then who gave you the right to scold me? Since you decided to let everything to go back to normal, I don't think whatever I do concern you isn't it?" Umi had never felt so upset about someone saying such things right into her face. "Maki! There's something I need to tell you, I maybe a coward in my feelings towards you but I have to tell you I may have like you. I want to leave this game because what if this feeling has grown to love I don't know how to stop it."

"I'm sorry for the rude behavior just now and for…upsetting you, I'm happy to see you actually to start having feelings for me when I should tell you this- I don't want to share you with others and I like you." Maki recalled the time Arisa had gave Umi a kiss on her cheek which also reminded Umi about Arisa but this time she didn't blush at all. "So I guess I have to make it up to you but first I think you need to help Honoka on the festival while I go do more practicing so that I can really do my best in my competition and I do mean it though."

"And I'm not very used to be kiss, so you might want to take a step at a time." Umi still didn't feel used to kissing as much as Maki is used to. "Ok..I tried to and good luck!"

School Cultural Festival

"Welcome masters/mistress~"

"Umi-chan you're not embarrassed anymore! Kotori-chan let's do our best to make our café full of customers." Honoka was fire up to her best. "Honoka-chan let's do our best!" Kotori-chan was again being dragged by Honoka. "I can't believe Kotori you are being dragged by Honoka again." But to Umi this was how they can be best friends forever. Before they can chat any longer they had customers to serve. "Welcome~ Maki-chan? Why are you here?" Honoka was serving Maki while Kotori was serving Arisa. "I'm a customer what do you think I can do?" Maki had prayed for Umi to serve her but her prayers didn't work. "Honoka-chan?"

"Kotori-chan? Why are you here?" Both Maki and Honoka was surprise to see Kotori standing at the table. "Honoka-chan remember your self-made rule for Umi-chan? I told Arisa-chan about it and now she wants Umi-chan to serve her." Honoka had mentally thank Kotori about it. "Wait…you what?" Maki was speechless about Honoka brainless idea. "To make Umi less embarrassed, I created a rule that whichever wants Umi-chan to serve would get do one thing with her. Seems like Arisa-chan like my idea."

"Then I want it too."

"Maki-chan I knew you would want but there are two options for you and you have to pick one without looking, then we'll come back to you again. " Honoka and Kotori left to ask Umi about it. "Honoka this is the worst idea I have heard and you are asking me to pick either being kiss or being hug by a random person?" Honoka knew at the end of the day she would be scolded. "Umi-chan, then you pick either to serve Maki-chan or Arisa-chan?"

"I pick…"


End file.
